Twilight sans drama
by Cabba
Summary: No vampires, no werewolves, no burning, no fuss over blood, no hatred from Rosalie, no uncontrolled Jasper, no golden eyed Edward, no jealous Jacob, no love triangle, no violent birth. Basically, no drama. Enjoy!


_**I wanted to read a normal, almost drama-free twilight parody. I couldn't find one which I liked. (No offense to those stories.) So I made one. Review to tell me how is it. **_

_Leaving for Forks_

**Bella POV**

"Don't worry, mom. I'll call you the moment I get off the plane at Seattle. You can talk to Charlie too." I said for what felt like the hundredth time (I'd be exaggerating if I said thousandth).

Renee looked a little helpless which made me want to abandon my plans. "I know, honey. It's just that, I feel that it's my fault..." I shook my head and said, "You just want to be with Phil and Vanessa. There's nothing wrong with that. You are trying too hard to be with the both of us at the same time. It's better if I stay with Dad till I finish two more years of high school. I want to have some quality time with him." I gave a little pout to emphasise my sudden (untrue) desire to stay with Charlie for the next 24 months. Renee finally sighed and gave in. Nessie rolled her eyes and gave me a fleeting smile. She was my younger half-sister(by about one year). Renee kissed me on the check and gave me a tight hug. "Please keep in touch every day. I'm going to miss you a lot." She said and I saw that her eyes were wet.

"Mom. Don't cry-" I started, but she interrupted.

"Oh, hush! I'm not crying. Be careful, okay dear? If I hear anything about you even if it's a tiny thing like a paper cut or falling down the stairs, you are coming straight home. Got that?" Nessie turned away to snicker. She was lucky. She was rather graceful. Vanessa and I had opposite tastes and characteristics. She was more social, confident, a hyper chatterbox, an avid tireless shopper and much prettier than me. I was a bit jealous of her. But she was a really kind and considerate person. At the moment she gave me an encouraging sort of smile. I looked back to Renee and answered.

"Yeah, mom. Gotta go. Bye. Love you." I hugged them both and went to wait in the queue for the departure of my plane to that dreaded place, Forks.

**Charlie POV**

Not good. Not good. I was ten minutes late. Bella would be waiting. I hope she doesn't panic. I was so happy the moment Renee called me to tell that Bella was coming to stay with me for about two years. Did she miss me that much? Not as much as I missed her. I wish Vanessa could have come. But she was accepted into a school in Jacksonville, so no problems there. Still...

I parked the cruiser in a spot which was until recently filled and jogged into the airport. I let out a huge breath. Bella was there and she looked as if she had just fought her way through the crowds to reach the Exit. I called out to her, "Bella! Over here." She turned to me and gave a smile of relief. She was evidently worrying. She stumbled her way with her heavy bags and I caught her before she tripped over again. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit, Bells. How was the journey?" She steadied herself and replied, "It was fine. Not too tiring. But I feel sleepy."

"Not to worry. After a fast dinner, you can retire for the night. You have an early day on Monday. New school, new friends to make, new car-"

"Wait, what did you say?" she suddenly asked. I knew she would be cautious, so I cut straight to the point. "Yeah, I got a good car for you. You remember that red truck of Billy Black's? I bought it off him. It's in real good condition. I thought you would like to have a ride of your own instead of taking the cruiser." I shrugged trying to blow it off, but Bella seemed quite happy.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad. I could've got the bus." But I shook my head at that. She rolled her eyes and said, "I can't wait to see it."

We reached home quite fast. We didn't have much of a conversation in the car. But I knew she liked to be quiet at times. It suited me perfectly. That night she went to sleep early and the next morning she set off early for the school (after admiring the truck if I do say so, proudly).

_Monday at Forks_

**Edward POV**

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I felt my cousin bouncing on _my_ bed in _my _room even though I had _my _door closed, with _my _key in _my_ secret place. Though this happens on all important days, I was sick of it. Anyway, how can school be important? So I yelled back at her before pulling the pillow on top of my head.

"Alice! Alice! Alice! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Then my other cousin's voice came from the floor below. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Emmett, keep the noise down!" I heard Aunt Esme bellow from the kitchen. That's it. I couldn't sleep anymore. I threw off my covers and stood up so quickly that my head spun and Alice fell off the bed. Good.

"Ouch! Oh! Thank you for doing that, Edward. That's exactly why I wanted to wake you up." I was shocked to hear that there wasn't a sarcastic note in what she said. Looking at my expression, she quickly explained.

"I had a wonderful dream." She said and her eyes went misty.

"If its connected to Jasper, please leave it out of this." I groaned.

"No, no. Its about you and another girl." Alice said mischievously. "You were about to kiss her when Emmett woke me up."

I stared at her. Alice's dreams were not dreams. They always came true. Whenever she slept, in the night, or at school or in the car, if she had a dream, it would come true. The more clearer the dream(or nightmare) the closer the event would occur.

"Aren't you happy? You were positively glowing when you were looking at her. It was like the both of you were meant to be." Alice sighed.

I stared and said, "No way Alice. No way is that happening. For once, it's wrong." I yelled.

She huffed. "We'll see about that."

_At school. _

I picked up my soda can and finished it at last. There was about 5 minutes left for the bell to ring. School was so monotonous. I already got homework on the first day. This is crazy.

I ignored what 4 of my closest friends were talking about. I was completely bored. I swear , if there was no chattering noise in the cafeteria, I would be asleep by know. I looked around and Lauren saw me. She gave me flirtatious wink and I shuddered. I wouldn't simply kiss a girl. She had to be unique and nice to people. Not showing of their 'assets'. It was then that my eyes fell on a pair of brown ones. The girl immediately blushed and looked away. She was kind of cute. But I couldn't properly make out from this distance.

The bell rang suddenly, and I bid good bye to my two cousins and the Hale twins. Biology next.

I was early. It simply meant that I had to stay here for extra time than the other students. Mr. Banner came in and so did a few other students. I saw that girl and then suddenly remembered her to be the Chief's daughter. She came here because of some custody situation I heard...

The seat next to me was the only one available. I was damn lucky! Not many people get to sit next to a cute girl for two whole years! School started to look better already!

She gave me a shy smile and sat down next to me. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see many other boys glaring at me. I smirked.

I looked at her and said "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan right?"

I saw her sigh and answer me," Call me Bella. Hi, Edward."

I grinned and knew that Alice was right again. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship or even more.

I had to ask Alice to sleep for a longer time at night.

I turned back to her and started talking again which made her give me a beautiful smile.

_**Simple and sweet.**_

_**Review and tell me how it is. It's just a one-shot.**_

_**Cabba.**_


End file.
